A Mermaid's Adventure Mermaid Readerx2D
by NorwegianHetalian
Summary: Once a mermaid gets on land and gets dry, she got feet and live life as a human. Sometimes she takes a dive and swim in the nearest ocean. That's when her live gets changed. And so do his. Tags: (f/c) - favorite color. (h/c) - hair color.


The sound of the waves from the ocean is so calm, so gentle. I smiled at the sunset in front of me. It's beautiful, I thought. After my work, I wanted to take a swim into the ocean. But you know what? I want to dive very deep, and swim with the fishes. You know why? Because I have a secret that no one but me knows. I took a step closer to the ocean. The beach's sand get in between my toes. I take a deep breath and smile once more before I ran towards the ocean and swam a bit before diving. Then it all began.

My legs began to glitter and soon I had a (f/c) mermaid tail. My long beautiful (h/c) hair flowed in the water as I began swimming further and further. I stopped almost at the buttom and looked around, smiling and looked at the fishes and corals and everything really. I loved this ocean. I moved here 3 1/2 years ago. Still, I missed my dad and mom into my hometown ocean. But, They agreed that I could go into land and live a life, not too long life, a life with the humans.

I began swimming again and then I thought to myself. This time, I want to swim and explore more this lovely ocean. So I did and swam beautifully towards a direction I never went to before. I liked all the corals I saw and found on my way. But then, I saw something floating on the surface far away from here. It was weird. I had to check it out, I thought and swam towards it. It became bigger and bigger and now I finally get to see what it was. It was some kind of down part of an island. A weird island, I thought.

As curious as I am, I swam closer and closer. I stopped and looked at it. It was so weird... But I kept swimming along around the part until I saw light. A window, under water window. I became more curious and swam down to it. I placed my hands on both side and calmly looked inside. I looked around the room before I led my eyes on a blue figure almost in the middle of the room. I thought, a tall, black eyed, blue haired boy was playing on a keyboard, sitting on the floor. He's cute, I thought. But I kept staring at him but I looked a bit to the side to look at another intrument he had.

I looked back at the boy, and the boy was looking at me. I jumped a bit but didn't swim away. I stayed where I was and kept looking at the boy. Then he stood up and walked towards the window slowly. He looked so calm, yet curious and even a bit frightened. He open his mouth to say something but I heard only heard a blur. I carefully shrugged my shoulders as to tell him I didn't hear what he said.

He looked confused a bit, but that changed into fear. He quickly pointed behind me as he yelled something I heard better. 'Whale'. Then I widened my eyes and quickly turned around to look behind me. A huge whale was comming towards me with the speed of a whale's hunting time. I quickly ducked and swam down, before it could hit me. Then it hit the window and it cracked. The sight was horrific and shortly after, the whale detached from the window and swam away. Then I saw the water being sucked in. I quickly swam towards it with slight worry of the human boy.

"Oh this is not happening! This is not happening!" A cockney accent yelled to himself as a waterfall came from the cracked window. He panicly ran to a some kind of elevator door and pressed the button many times. But it was broken.

"Nonononononono!" Water filled up the room as his intruments became wet and so his legs. Soon it was filled to his knees as he slowly but panicly moves towards the window. He might be abled to go through the waterfall and swim up to the surface, but it was too late. More was streaming out of it and he tried and tried. He almost gave up as more water reached his stomach. He tried to find another plan to escape, but the water already reaches his shoulder before he can think.

He was lifted up by the water and he flailed, he took a the breath he could before the water reached past his head and he ducked. He looked around and flailed horribly. He struggled to breath shortly after and stopped frailing a bit, he tried to swim but it was no use. He became weak. But then, He saw something comming through the window. Or someone. He saw me.

I swam a little fastly towards the boy and only looked at him. His eyes became widened as he saw my tail. But shortly after, his eyes fought against him and they closed themselves. I grabbed him around his arms and swam on my back towards and through the window again. I swam to the surface, but halfway there, A giant foot was stomped infront of me in the water.I got scared and I let go of the boy. I quickly grabbed him again and pushed him upwards to let him float up. Shortly after he floated up, a giant hand scooped him in his palm. That scared me even more and I quickly swam towards home.

The giant arm lifted itself up from the surface and moved up, enough for a giant head to look at the unconsious boy in his palm.

"2D?!"A girl with a cat mask suddenly walked from the giant man's shoulder, using his arm for a bridge and quickly sat next to 2D. She checked him and shook him a bit. Then started doing CPR. Awhile after, 2D jerked awake a bit and throwed up water on his side. Coughing and gasping a bit for air, he felt skin like ground.

"2D!" The girl said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He knew that voice, and was glad to hear it. He turned around when he breathed normally again and looked at her.

"Noodle. Oh my god, I'm so glad. But...Where's the mermaid?" He said confused and looked around. Noodle were confused too but soon it changed to calm.

"There's no mermaid. I think you inhaled too much water." She said and patted 2D's shoulder. He insisted he saw one but Noodle reasoned with him. Then he looked up and saw another face he knew.

"R-Russel?" He said with slight white eyes. Noodle looked at him as to try to calm him down. "I'll explain everything when we're on land. Right now, We need to find where Murdoc is. He's not on the Plastic beach anymore." He calmed down and looked a bit mad.

"Ah, that git." He said simply and sighed. He sat straight up and she looked at Russel, signaling to go. He started to walk slowly in the water as 2D and Noodle hang on to him.


End file.
